Reality
by Mariia M
Summary: Draco y Harry deciden alejarse del mundo mágico después de la guerra, pasando su tiempo libre en un videojuego. ¿Qué pasa cuando descubren que la persona detrás del computador, es quien más odias o amas? Regalo para Seremoon.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el Amigo Invisible del foro _Hogwarts a través de los años_.**

 **Regalo para Seremoon :3**

* * *

 **Draco.**

Dos palabras: mente jodida. Después de la guerra mi mente y cordura han quedado destruidas a tal grado que en ocasiones pienso escuchar voces.

Miro a mi lado y Pansy me hace una mueca, ella está igual o más destruido que yo. Lleva puesta una camiseta negra y un suéter gris, acompañados por un tejano negro y zapatos Converse. En cambio yo, al descubrir todo lo que el mundo muggle tenía para ofrecerme (y considerando una creciente pequeña obsesión con Los Beattles), llevo puesto una camiseta negra con el logo de Los Beattles en el centro, una chaqueta café y un simple jean azul. Sí, lo sé, la mejor combinación del mundo.

Una joven de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos verdes que se esconden bajo unos lentes sale de una gran puerta de madera de abeto; me mira a los ojos y un guiño se hace presente, sólo me limito a intentar sonreír y ella sale. Otra joven de cabello platino y ojos castaños sale de la misma gran puerta; la diferencia es que ella lleva un cuadernillo y demás cosas que no identifico.

-¿Draco Malfoy? –pregunta con una ceja levantada mientras nos mira a ambos, doy un resoplido y me levanto. Me lleva a una gran sala adornada por varios libreros y antiguos muebles, en el centro, un sofá y una silla acompañados de una mesilla de cristal; lo cual me recuerda a Hogwarts. Mi cabeza comienza a doler y la sacudo, alejando cualquier pensamiento que traslade mi mente al mundo mágico (o algo relacionado a él).

Por eso mismo llevo ropa muggle (además de que es increíblemente cómoda).

De la nada (bueno, sí lo sé, detrás de otra gran puerta de madera), un hombre bien vestido aparece y se sienta en la silla frente al sofá, sonriendo.

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Vaya nombre! Qué peculiar –se le mira relajado. Me hace una seña de que me siente en el sofá y lo hago, el cual es realmente cómodo. –Dime, ¿Por qué vienes a verme?

-Creo que estoy loco –él sonríe y se acerca.

-Bien, ¿por qué lo crees? –no puedo decirle la verdad. No es como llegar y decir: "¡hey! Soy un mago, mis padres seguidores de un ser malvado llamado Lord Voldemort, el cual nos quería matar, y luché en una gran guerra mágica que ha jodido mi mente". Bueno, eso es fácil, pero apuesto a que creerán que se me saltó la cabra y me enviarán a un centro psiquiátrico al instante. Si no hay que ser inteligente para saberlo.

Así que decido inventarme algo. Y me inventé lo más estúpido que me pude inventar.

-Me… m-me gusta mi mejor amigo –este es el momento en el que todos golpean su frente y me lanzan a un río dentro de una caja del metal más duro, con millones de cadenas y candados, atado a una camisa de fuerza y anestesiado. Y no, no me llamen exagerado. Él ríe y vuelve a su silla.

-He tenido varios pacientes con el mismo "problema". Tranquilo, tómate unos días, juega a algún juego en línea y-

-¿Juego en qué? –me mira como si fuese un cavernícola en la prehistoria. Así que lo intento disimular. –Lo siento, mis padres no me dejan usar esas cosas.

-Oh tranquilo, suele pasar. Los juegos en línea son simplemente juegos que necesitan de conexión a internet y así puedes conocer más personas. –se levanta y lo imito. –Inténtalo, te hará bien.

Le agradezco y salgo de ahí, donde Pansy no está. Oh, lo he olvidado, ¿he dicho que la loca de McGonagall me está obligando a "vivir" con Pansy? Sí, Pansy decidió que irse a su casa sería lo mejor, y la profesora me obligó a ir con él hasta que tuviera algo de dinero para comprarme alguna casa decente.

Y, ¿adivinen qué? He hecho el suficiente dinero y por fin la he comprado; no es muy grande, pero lo vale. Tiene lo esencial para vivir.

Dos grandes habitaciones, sala, cocina, comedor, baños individuales y un ático (bueno sí, es grande).

Miro a mis lados y me encuentro con la chica de ojos castaños en un escritorio, así que me limito a ir discretamente.

-Fue al baño –dice antes de que pudiese preguntar algo. Me limito a sonreírse y murmurar un "gracias", antes de ir en dirección a los baños. A decir verdad, la guerra me había cambiado para bien, y ahora me consideraba normal.

Entro y me paro frente al lavamanos, para después mirarme al espejo. Estoy hecho un desastre. Abro el grifo y echo un poco de agua a mi cara. No me reconozco. Alcanzo un trozo de papel y limpio mi cara. Me miro al espejo nuevamente, Pansy ya está ahí, observándome como si fuera un completo desconocido.

-¿Y? –pregunta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y? –respondo con el mismo tono, haciéndola reír.

-¿Qué pasó? –levanto mis hombros y salgo con ella detrás de mí.

-Me recomendó algo raro. Juegos en…

-¿Línea? –asiento y ella sonríe. –Supongo que tendremos que comprar una computadora.

-¿Una? Lo siento, Pansy, Yo me largo de ahí. He comprado mi propia casa –me alejo y ella simplemente me sigue. Por más que quiera alejarme, soy imbécil y sé que vamos a la misma estación de tren.

Conecto la computadora y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro; la enciendo y mientras espero voy a por comida, pues aún no he comido. Tomo una pizza congelada y la pongo en el horno; ahora que lo pienso, debo aprender a cocinar, pues no puedo sobrevivir a base de comida congelada y cereal.

Cuando termina de cocinarse la saco y la tomo, además de una chocolatina y una Coca-Cola.

 **Harry.**

Me encuentro un juego muy curioso, que va de competir contra otros en un ambiente de guerra. Al instante me pongo a jugarlo y rápidamente me envicio.

El teléfono suena y me estiro para tomarlo, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Recientemente fui a un psicólogo por todo lo que pasó de la guerra (obviamente no le conté eso, pensaría que el avión se me piró o algo así), y el tipo me recomendó que buscara algunos juegos en línea.

Afortunadamente, encontré la casa de mis padres y me he mudado allí, evitando volver a encontrarme con los Dursley. Tengo un trabajo en una cafetería y estoy ganando bien, así que con eso pagué todas las cosas electrónicas y me estoy pagando mi universidad.

¿Hogwarts? ¿El mundo mágico? No, gracias. De sólo pensar en eso mi estómago se revuelve, tengo náuseas y eso no ayuda mucho.

Volviendo al juego, soy muy bueno, aprendo rápidamente todos los trucos y comandos necesarios. Me uno a una partida en equipo, donde alguien llamado Dr-Mfy entra. Ignoro completamente el hecho de que me recuerda a Malfoy, pues sólo quiero jugar.

La partida finaliza rápidamente, dejando al equipo que hacía con ese chico en primer lugar. El misterio me gana y decido mandarle un mensaje privado.

¡Oye! Hacemos gran equipo.

Sí, me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué tal si nos unimos? Ya sabes, ¿tú y yo contra el mundo?

Sonrío y ruedo los ojos, divertido. Respondo un "sí" y continuamos hablando.

Las horas pasan y sin darme cuenta, ya pasan de las once de la noche.

Amigo, aquí son las 11, ¿hablamos mañana? Estoy cayéndome del sueño.

Sí, claro, aquí también son las 11 y estoy igual. Hasta mañana

No alcanzo a responder nada, pues el chico se desconecta. Sonrío. Por fin he encontrado a alguien que me comprende y tal vez que sea igual que yo. A pesar de ser quien haya salvado el mundo mágico, la gente me desprecia por alguna estúpida razón. Yo, estoy roto, en millones de pedacillos y no creo que alguien me salve.

Es decir, la única persona que he querido, esa linda pelirroja que siempre amé, mi querida Ginebra, me rechazó y se fue con un descendiente de Newt Scamander; Luna se dedicó a ignorarme desde que se dio cuenta de que gustaba de mí y ahora está con Neville; cuando le declaré a Ron que sentía atracción tanto por hombres y mujeres, me golpeó y dejó en claro que nunca volvería a hablarme; Hermione me besó antes de que el verano terminase y ante su culpa se alejó junto a Ron.

Y todos, absolutamente todos, han estado ignorándome, a excepción de Arthur, pero ¡vamos! Necesito a alguien de mi edad. A veces extraño a mi padrino Sirius, pero, ¿adivinen qué? ¡Está más que muerto!

También extraño a Hagrid, pero el hecho de volver a Hogwarts me pone los pelos de punta. ¿Malfoy? Fue el único que no se alejó por ninguna estúpida razón; pero el hecho de que su madre lo descubrió hablando conmigo lo afectó y ahora vive en quién-sabe-dónde.

Me dirijo hacia mi cama y me siento en la orilla, pensando en todo lo que me pasa. Necesito un empleo y comenzar a estudiar, no quiero ser un mediocre que vive de la riqueza de sus padres.

Suspiro con pesadez y un sudor frío se instala en mi frente. Un escalofrío me recorre entero y a mi mente viene la perfecta y estúpida sonrisa de Malfoy.

 **Draco.**

La tarde entera la pasé hablando con un chico, el cual me cayó bien. Hacemos un gran equipo en el videojuego y deberíamos serlo.

Me despido de él y me dirijo a mi ducha, huelo horrible. Así que tomo mi pijama y me encamino hacia aquel pequeño cuarto que se encuentra al otro lado del pasillo. Ahí dentro me encuentro con algo que mi padre ha mandado. La puta bata de Slytherin,

No me olvides, recuerda que eres un sangre pura que…

No termino de leer, pues mis ojos están más ocupados en no ver el poco alimento que he consumido salir de mí. Vale, no me llamen exagerado, pero comienzo a odiar eso de la sangre; si pudiera haber elegido qué sangre ser, hubiera elegido ser muggle, o, mejor aún, ¡estar alejado de este mundo mágico de mierda!

Un escalofrío me recorre entero y me levanto –sin saber cómo rayos he llegado al váter-, para después entrar en la ducha.

La música muggle es preciosa, mejor de lo que podría pensar. Queen y los Beattles, oh Dios, ¿por qué no los conocí antes?

Bohemian Rhapsody suena en los altavoces de mi computadora mientras yo me arreglo. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, me gusta ir arreglado por la vida. Es algo extraño que hago desde pequeño y, aunque odie el mundo mágico y sus referentes, esa costumbre ya me ha tomado, no puedo quitármela.

Salgo de mi habitación y, en efecto, hay algo que necesito hacer: ir a comprar comida. Gracias al dinero que mis padres me dieron (muggle, obviamente), tengo lo necesario para sobrevivir por lo mínimo, dos meses; pero yo quiero aprender a hacer las cosas por mí mismo, así que he decidido buscar un empleo.

 **1 AÑO DESPUÉS.**

He estado entrenando como no tienen idea. Digo entrenando, pues he oído que hay una competencia mundial de éste juego en algunos meses. Así que, como me he llevado bien con el chico, decido preguntarle si nos podemos ver para organizar estrategias del juego, sin miedo a que sea algún secuestrador o algo así. Yo sólo quiero ser el mejor en esto.

 _Sí, claro. ¿Vives en Londres? ¿O cerca de aquí?_

Me lo pienso, ahora comienzo a dudar. Bien hecho, Potter. Mete la pata y luego intenta regresar el tiempo para evitarlo. Como siempre.

Pero dejo de pensarlo y respondo un sí. Ponemos fecha y hora, en la cafetería que trabajo.

 **Draco.**

Este chico me recuerda a Potter. Pero de todas formas, quiero ganar esta competencia, así que acepto. Nos veremos el martes, a las doce treinta en la cafetería en la que él trabaja –y odia, pues le da recuerdos no muy buenos- y estoy ansioso.

Durante toda la semana no paro de pensar en él e intento mejorar mucho.

-¡A la izquierda, cariño! –grita por medio del micrófono. Sí, suena raro, lo sé, pero hemos desarrollado tanto afecto hacia el otro, que nos llamamos así.

-¡Cubro tu espalda, querido! –exclamo yo matando a algún idiota que quería arrebatarnos el "trono", por así decirlo. Ambos reímos y la partida termina, con un pequeño detalle: hemos quedado en segundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritamos ambos. Es increíble. Nunca me habían derrotado desde que comencé a ser bueno en esto, bueno, desde nunca (alguien golpee mi gran ego, por favor). Suelto el ratón y me dejo caer sobre mi silla, pensando en todo. Bien, a mejorar.

-¿Sigues ahí? –pregunta él, tan o más impactado como yo. Suelto un pequeño gruñido y él lo nota, haciéndolo reír.

-Cambiemos la fecha –logro articular. Sí, lo sé, tal vez soy un exagerado, pero no puedo. Nadie me gana. Bueno, CASI nadie.

-¿Mañana? –hago un sonido extraño con mi boca y comenzamos a hablar de cambiar la fecha. La misma hora, el mismo lugar. Una vez que terminamos de arreglarnos, decido tomar una ducha para relajarme. No puedo llegar con mi "cita", estresado. Vaya que suena raro.

Al terminar, me pongo mi ropa para dormir y me lanzo a mi suave y caliente cama (puesto que es invierno y hace un frío horrible).

Pero no puedo dormir. Me es imposible hacerlo. Comienzo a divagar, y a mi mente vienen recuerdos. Específicamente, de Hogwarts, de Potter. Unas grandes náuseas se apoderan de mí y me levanto al baño, donde termino echando todo lo que había comido. Mis piernas tiemblan y mi estómago duele, pero aún así hago lo posible para levantarme y lavarme la cara. Me miro al espejo y me examino; no he dormido en días, siempre llega un recuerdo y termino vomitando. Ese jodido cerdo. Espero que esté siendo torturado en el averno.

 _-Ven, pequeño Malfoy. No te haré nada. Nada que duela mucho._

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, siendo limpiada al instante con mis manos. Ese estúpido robó mi honor y mi cordura.

Dejo de pensarlo y me dirijo a mi cama nuevamente, donde después de horas dando vueltas, consigo caer dormido.

 **Harry.**

Me levanto hecho una mierda. Sí, así de sencillo. No pude dormir pensando en aquel día donde fuimos torturados y demás. Porque no sólo las mujeres fueron abusadas, también algunos hombres. Aún recuerdo los gritos de Malfoy a mi lado, y mi silencio al ver la siniestra sonrisa de ese tipo.

Me doy una ducha rápida y al finalizar, voy a decidirme qué ponerme. Un simple jean negro, una camisa blanca y sobre ésta un suéter púrpura. Unos simples Converse y voy a desayunar. Lo mismo de siempre. Huevos con tocino (o beicon, como prefieran llamarle), con un zumo de uva.

Al terminar, subo y tomo mi cartera, mis llaves y demás cosas importantes, para después salir de casa rumbo a la cafetería, la cual no queda lejos, son sólo cinco minutos. Llego a las seis cincuenta y siete, directo a poner el café en las cafeteras y a acomodar las sillas.

Saludo a algunos chicos que también trabajan ahí y me dirijo al mostrador cuando la gente comienza a llegar. Una anciana llega, la misma de siempre.

-Señora Smith, ¿qué tal está? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? Hoy yo le invito –la viejecilla asiente y yo sonrío mientras voy a preparar su café de vainilla con uno de azúcar y dos de crema.

-Estás muy arreglado, ¿a quién verás? –le dejo su café y esbozo una sonrisa. –No, no me digas. Es un chico del que gustas –su respuesta me sorprende.

-Sí me veré con un chico, pero no-

-Sí lo haces, querido. La diferencia es que aún no te das cuenta –sonríe y se aleja a su lugar habitual, una banca en el parque frente al local dejando unas cuantas monedas en el bote de propinas.

Sigo atendiendo clientes hasta que llega mi hora de descanso, doce veinticinco. Una sonrisa se planta en mi rostro cuando veo la hora en mi reloj.

Un joven de cabello rubio entra al lugar. Lleva una camiseta básica blanca y sobre ésta un suéter gris desabrochado, el cual apenas logra ser visto debajo de su chaqueta de cuero; su rostro es adornado por unas gafas gruesas de media luna. Pienso mucho y siento mi presión bajar, las mejillas me arden, mi corazón da un vuelco, comienza a acelerarse y un zoológico aparece en mi estómago. Es Draco. Sonrío al instante y dejo el delantal de lado. Él se dirige a las mesas de afuera y lo sigo, gritando su nombre antes de que se siente.

-¡Malfoy! –él se gira y me examina de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas se tornan algo rojas y me sonríe, para después cerrar la distancia que nos separaba y darme un gran abrazo, el cual es terminado rápidamente.

Me siento frente a él y saca un cuadernillo de una mochila. Roja, por supuesto. Yo saco una chocolatina y le hago una seña de que me espere, entrando en la cafetería y tomando dos cafés que había preparado con anticipación, cambiando el vaso de Draco de negro a rojo y su sabor de normal a turco. Algo de lo que estoy muy seguro, es de que sus amigos no tienen la menor idea de cuál es su sabor de café favorito, cuál es su color favorito o incluso que necesitaba lentes debido a su pasión por leer.

Cuando llego él sonríe al ver su vaso. Y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más cuando lo prueba.

-Oscuro y amago. Mi favorito –hago una reverencia algo estúpida y él ríe escandalosamente.

Trazamos algunas estrategias y al final, decidimos hablar sobre cosas raras y diversas. Hasta que el oscuro tema salió a la luz.

-¿Cómo lo estás haciendo? Ya sabes, después de aquello –hago una mueca ante su pregunta y me recargo en la silla.

-A veces por las noches me cuesta dormir, es horrible recordar aquello –respondo con sinceridad. –Y bueno, ya sabes, sigo sin poder sentarme bien –bromeo y él sonríe por un segundo.

-¿Quisieras… q-quisiera que al terminar tu turno vayamos a tu casa? Probablemente Pansy ande por ahí cerca y quiera entrar en mi casa –sonrío y asiento.

Sorprendentemente, Draco me esperó hasta las tres, hora en que mi turno acaba. Tomo mi chaqueta y salgo por la puerta trasera, donde él se encuentra con un paquete de cartas en una mano y uno de cigarrillos en otro.

 **Draco.**

Harry sale por la puerta trasera, donde me encuentro. Sonrío y él me devuelve el gesto; le ofrezco un cigarrillo y lo acepta, lo enciendo y de paso el mío, dejando que aquel humo llenase mis pulmones. Sí, lo sé, es dañino, pero vamos, ¿qué me puede dañar más?

Caminamos hasta su casa en silencio. Pero no uno incómodo, sino uno de tranquilidad que ambos agradecemos. Abre la puerta y apagamos aquel tubo, para después lanzarlo a un contenedor de basura.

Entra y lanza las llaves a algún lugar en la mesa, para después sacarse la chaqueta y el suéter gris de botones. Soy yo, ¿o comienza a hacer más calor?

Al intentar sacarlo por detrás, su camisa de botones se abre un poco, mostrando que la pubertad ha hecho buen trabajo. Sacudo mi cabeza y decido mirar por la ventana, donde ha comenzado a nevar. Sonrío.

Cuando era un niño amaba salir a ver la nieve caer, era una sensación maravillosa. Al parecer para Harry también, pues se coloca a mi lado y sonríe. Mi estómago se revuelve y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

-Así que, ¿qué tenemos para el juego? –pregunta él y se deja caer al sofá. Su respiración se agita ante tal acto y se saca los zapatos.

 _-¡Oh, vamos Potter! ¿Un zapato? –exclamé al ver lo que el moreno me lanzó. Él sonrió y me sacó la lengua, para después comenzar a correr hacia la cima de la pequeña colina. Su pequeño grito para nada masculino me hizo correr aún más; lo miré tirado en el suelo y mi cara de preocupación fue enorme, se había roto el tobillo._

 _-Por idiota –murmuré y me arrodillé a su lado, envolviendo su tobillo con mis manos. Rápidamente pronuncié un hechizo para curarlo y él sonrió._

-¿Draco? ¡Draco! -exclamó Harry, devolviéndome a la realidad. Hablamos sobre un par de jugadas y en un hora estábamos listos.

-Bien, supongo que es todo -murmuré.

-No, quédate, por favor. No quiero pasar navidad y año nuevo solo. No otra vez -sus ojos se cristalizaron, y algo dentro de mí se activó.

-No llores, Harry. Aquí estaré -él me sonrió y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Desperté a su lado. Los calefactores estaban prendidos, por lo que el frío se hacía presente en pequeñas cantidades, casi imperceptibles. Lo miré, examinando cada parte de su cuerpo; su cabello alborotado, su cicatriz apenas se notaba, pues algunos mechones la cubrían, y se veía jodidamente tierno. Y sexy, debo de admitirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres violar? -me sonrojé levemente y negué. -Aunque, no sería violación si yo la permito -se lanzó sobre mis labios, sin darme tiempo a algo. Sonreí sobre sus labios y pegué mi frente a la suya. -¿Sabes? Me enamoré de ti sin conocerte... todo ese tiempo hablando fue... espectacular.

-Harry...

-Deja termino. Desde que te conocí en Hogwarts -se ahogó un poco en esa palabra. -Yo sentí...

-Tranquilo. Yo... ¡diablos, Potter! No sé si me hechizaste o algo, pero me tienes loco. Desde el primer jodido día que te vi, tus ojos y tu cabello, ¡Dios! -lo besé y me sentí raro. No por el hecho de besarlo, sino por confesarle que estuve todo este tiempo jodiéndolo sólo para llamar su atención.

-Pues... ¿quieres seer mi novio? -comentó riendo. Nos miramos fijamente, y no hizo falta darle respuesta, pues él ya la sabía con sólo verme a los ojos. Y lo besé con una ternura que hasta a mí me dio asco.

* * *

 **¡Querida AI! Espero que te guste, el segundo fic lo subiré en unos días 7u7 Y disculpa si está del asco, pero supongo que lo que cuenta es que me esforcé haciéndolo :3**


End file.
